Fading
by chukaliteluvver
Summary: Orion is dying. And he has no idea what to do. Oneshot, and yes, I am a proud supporter of Oriarty. OrionxArtemis onesided.


**This is TOTALLY random, but I think Orion needs more sympathy. He's so EPIC! Anyway, review, but don't kill me if this sucks.**

**DRIFTING, DRIFTING, DRIFTING AROIND**

_Hello, Artemis._

The Irish teen started as the voice intruded in his mind. It was his own, technically speaking, but Orion Fowl used it with such a brightness that it seemed to be another voice entirely. _Orion, I would appreciate it if you disappeared._

_But I'm lonely. I want to see the fair lady. Is she still with that poor maiden?_

_If, by poor maiden, you mean Nopal, then yes._

_Oh. Will you be joining her in her meditation?_

_No. Not for a while; I have a session soon._

There was silence for a while, and Artemis sighed with relief, glad for the time being that the office was empty. (The good doctor was, as usual, late) Orion had been appearing far too often for his liking, and he could hear him in the vestiges of his consciousness continually. He did not even need electricity to emerge and take control anymore; he could do it at will. Just as well that the nonexistent youth generally felt charitable. (The only sure exception to this is when Artemis came within the range of chocolate; then Orion went wild, devouring the said item with gusto.)

Ah, the fool was here. Artemis hid the napkin that he had been sketching on in his pocket, shooting Doctor Argon a cold glance. Time for yet another tedious session with a "professional" that was bound to drive him crazier than he already was.

**LOSING, LOSING, LOSING IT**

Orion knew what was happening. It was obvious; deny it as he might, it was going to happen. Artemis was recovering from the Atlantis Complex, and it would soon be eradicated from his mind. And with it, he would die, too.

For hours, the boy that lived in the back of Artemis's mind would think, but to no avail. Artemis was recovering. He was dying. He had no idea what would happen if he died. He wasn't, strictly speaking, real...meaning that if he died, he would simply cease to exist. No afterlife, no heaven or hell for him. No, for him, there was merely nonexistence.

He was scared. He was terrified. Death, this ultimate death far worse than the usual kind, made him quake in his metaphorical boots.

So he didn't think about it. He thought about Artemis instead. Thought about him, and talked to him (much to the other's displeasure).

_Artemis._

He was half asleep, and Orion watched as Artemis jerked awake. _What is it, Orion?_

Orion decided that he needed to talk about this. Artemis was always saying that bottling up emotions and problems was bad for you. (But what if you weren't real?)

_Artemis, what will happen to me?_

The still-drowsy teen buried his face in the pillow with an exasperated sigh. _What do you mean?_

Orion was seated on Artemis's mind-office chair, staring numbly at the shimmering screen in front of him. Slumping limply over the table, he buried his face in his arms and whispered his words softly. _I mean, when you're cured. What will happen to me?_

_I..._Artemis was silent for a while, and was bemused when he spoke. _I...don't know. _He obviously hadn't thought about it. (Who would?)

_Artemis, I'm scared._

Why he said that was beyond him. It simply slipped out. He should have been mortified, but he was beyond caring. (They shared a mind, for God's sake.) Artemis was as surprised as him, and murmured, _I don't know what will happen, Orion. But there may be an afterlife for you, if there is one._

_Really?_

_Yes, really._

There was silence then, and the two boys drifted on the precipice of sleep.

**AFARID, AFRAID, AFRAID TO FEEL IT**

Alright, he'd admit it. He loved him. It was stupid, beyond possible, and ridiculous to the point that it wasn't even funny. He, Orion Fowl, loved the boy whose mind he haunted.

He loved him, so much that it caused a sharp pang within him. When the initial obsession over Holly caused by Artemis's infatuation had faded (Thank God for that), he came to the slow (shocking) realization that he himself had fallen in love as well.

It made sense. At first, he had been totally identical to Artemis in essence, except in nature. Then, Orion had started developing as a separate individual. And thus the ability to crave constantly for chocolate (something that drove Artemis constantly insane) and anything sugary, and develop an individual personality, was born. He wasn't just an alter-ego anymore. He was different.

You see, Orion Fowl developed a soul. A soul of his own.

And this was why it made sense for him to be a_ble_ to fall in love with Artemis, but didn't explain _why _he did.

The problem wasn't that they were both male; Orion didn't exist, and therefore, had no gender. That was his theory anyway.

The problem was, Artemis hated him to the pits of hell. (And deeper, if possible)

There was also the fact that Artemis was going to kill him. Literally, figuratively and metaphorically.

Now, to move on to the exceedingly evident fact that Artemis loved Holly and Holly very obviously returned that love...

See? This was why Orion had trouble sleeping at night.

**DYING, DYING, DYING ON THE INSIDE**

Fading. He was fading. Barely able to grasp on, Orion couldn't do this much longer. He was dying.

**FADING, FADING, HEAR MY VOICE**

Artemis was at the therapy session, when he felt a sharp pang of pain deep within him. It was so sudden and painful, that the Irish Mudboy let out a gasp, bucking over. The pain reverberated in him, and he cried out. He could hear concerned voices, but they were soon drowned by a voice screaming. His voice, Artemis realized. But he wasn't screaming.

_Orion!_

The entire universe appeared to halt, and the world went black. Artemis felt, rather than heard, the voice that next caressed his ears;

_Good bye, Artemis. _

Orion? He wanted to say something, ease the pain he felt, but that was impossible. The world was a twisting mass of pain.

He then heard something along the lines of; _...love you, Artemis._


End file.
